


Too Spoopy for me

by hitori10



Series: Sweetheart [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cheesy pick-up lines, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Military instructor Levi, Pastel Eren Yeager, Pumpkin carving, Romance, Scary Movies, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: When Eren heard his fiance never really celebrated Halloween as a child, he made it his personal task to show him the spooky wonders this holiday had to offer.





	Too Spoopy for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to the ereri events Halloween event! Thank you to the mods for hosting this.

Too Spoopy for me

* * *

When Eren heard his fiance never really celebrated Halloween as a child, he made it his personal task to show him the spooky wonders this holiday had to offer.

Levi had told him stories that when he was growing up as a kid, there wasn't a ton of money to be dropped on a costume, buy candy, and not enough time on his mother's schedule to take him out door to door to get some.

His uncle, Kenny, was often out of town for business, so he wasn't really an option either.

If anything, he enjoyed staying at Farlan's house with Isabel as they leeched off the neighbor's cable to watch whatever Halloween themed movie happened to be playing.

Even when he grew older and the income of money was more frequent, the male felt he was too old for something purely intended for children.

Of course, this was entirely different for Eren.

His father being a doctor and his mother being a teacher, they made enough money to take him and his cousin, Mikasa, out every year along with Armin.

Because of this, Levi found himself driving to the local grocery store with his fiance.

"Sweetheart, why do we need pumpkins again?"

"We're gonna carve them and make faces on there!"

Apparently one did this and placed them outside their front door for passerby to see.

Levi hummed as he pulled into the parking lot.

Grabbing his wallet, he took the keys out, got out of the drivers seat, and went around to the passengers and opened the door as Eren fumbled in his bag to look for their discount card.

"Sweetheart, we can use mine." Goodness knows he doesn't want to spend ten minutes waiting for Eren to keep looking around his bag.

"Thanks Lee." The brunet leaned over and kissed his fiance's cheek, and took his offered hand to get out of the car.

* * *

"Have you got your design picked out babe?"

"I think so sweetheart."

When they arrived home, Eren immediately set to work covering their kitchen table in old newspapers, brought their trash can over, and set out two pairs of pumpkin carving knives.

"Alright, let's get to work!"

Levi grabbed his sharpie and began outlining his design and briefly stopped as Eren set some Halloween themed music for them in the background.

He let out a little chuckle and continued working.

* * *

"Levi you're so talented at this!"

"Just putting my knife skills to use is all."

Ninety minutes later, the pair had finished carving their pumpkins and were now looking at each other's designs.

Eren went for one of the classic Jack-o-lantern looks, seeing as he wasn't the best at this.

Apparently his fiance was secretly an amazing artist.

Levi had carved out a kitten's face, eyes glowing because of the light inside the pumpkin, a witch hat on top of it's head and a moon behind it.

"Come on, we need to put these outside!"

"Course."

Grabbing both pumpkins, his sweetheart opening their house's front door, he placed them on the steps and arranged them how Eren wanted.

"Perfect! Now, come inside, I have something I want you to wear!"

Grabbing the taller male's hand, Eren led them back inside.

* * *

"You know, this reminds me of the time shitty glasses dressed me up like this."

"You guys celebrated Halloween in the military?"

"Sometimes. If we weren't too terribly busy, the commander would set some time aside for this."

Back at the grocery store, Eren had sent Levi to get their pumpkins, and somehow managed to convince Petra to stop by their house and drop off some costumes his sweetheart had purchased earlier within the week.

On top of his head was a pair of black cat ears, his fiance having drawn some whiskers on his face, and a cat tail, it was kind of like a belt, brushed against his legs every time he moved.

Eren himself had chose to get some fluffy brown puppy ears, a green collar and a tail.

He'd have to message Mikasa later as a thank you for convincing his sweetheart to choose this costume.

Because Eren looked _adorable._

It was around five o'clock in the afternoon, and Eren said children would begin stopping by around seven.

* * *

Currently, Levi found himself decorating some cookies his sweetheart had baked in the oven, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he decorated them.

Beside him, Eren fought the urge to laugh.

When he announced he would be making cookies, Levi insisted on decorating them himself.

Something about these skills coming in handy in the future when they decided to have kids.

Letting out a small exhale of breath, Levi grabbed a ghost shaped cookie and showed it to his sweetheart.

Eren let out a coo and blushed at what he saw.

_"Are you a ghost? Because you're boo-tiful."_

"Thanks Lee."

He simply leaned over and kissed the brunet's cheek gently.

* * *

"So, we just wait until the kid's ring the doorbell?"

"Yeah. Did you remember to turn on the light?"

At his nod, Eren went back to opening candy bags and dumping them into the pumpkin bowl they bought earlier.

Levi, from his seat on their couch, looked towards the door when the bell rang.

"You're up Lee!"

Getting up from his seat, the tall male took the bowl offered to him from his sweetheart, and made his way over to opening the door.

"Trick or treat!"

In front of him, three small children held out their bags, wide smiles on their faces.

The only little girl in the group was dressed up as a princess with long golden hair, a purple dress, and what looked like a stuffed iguana on her shoulder; maybe a Disney princess?

_He hasn't seen any in his life time so far, don't tell Eren._

A boy was wearing a bed sheet with two holes cut out for his eyes; saving money eh? He can respect that decision.

The last kid was dressed up as a pirate, he too had a stuffed animal on his shoulder, only a parrot this time.

"Cool costumes kiddos."

He grabbed generous handfuls of the candy, carefully placing them into each bag, leaving the children's eyes wide.

"Thank you Mr. Kitty!" The little girl gave him a smile, he could see she was missing a tooth or two.

"You're welcome kiddo. Now, you be the best princess this Halloween, you hear?"

"Uh-Huh!"

He turned to the boy dressed a ghost, "Make sure you give people a big old scare for me, alright?"

The boy nodded, looked down for a moment and then yelled out, "Boo!"

Making sure to play his own part well, Levi flinched, jokingly of course, and placed a hand on his heart, "Jeez kid, you scared me."

He smiled as the boy giggled.

Levi thinks he and the boy dressed up as pirate were thinking along the same wavelength, letting out loud argh's at the same time.

All the children laughed, clearly liking the man who gave them candy and played along with them.

The parents thanked him and led their children away.

Shutting the door, Levi walked back and stopped at the entrance of their kitchen, watching as Eren tried to muffle his laughter.

"God, you're such a _dad._"

* * *

Levi continued handing out candy, many of the children complimenting his and Eren's costumes, and parents thanking him personally for being so kind to their kids.

At nine o'clock they finally turned off the light to their front door, and Levi served them their dinner.

Per Eren's request, he made curry, the carrots and potatoes shaped like pumpkins and ghosts thanks to the food stamp the taller male purchased at the store.

The two now sat in front of their television, enjoying some cartoons Halloween specials and movies that popped up.

* * *

"So, Lee, what did you think of your Halloween?"

Levi glanced at his sweetheart from his place at the sink, carefully washing all the dishes while the brunet swept their kitchen floor.

"I liked it more than I thought I would honestly."

Eren brightened up hearing that, "I'm happy to hear that!"

Realistically, Levi was sure a younger him would shit his pants at being able to dress up with Isabel and Farlan, go out and get free candy, watch movies and spend time with his mom.

So that's why he's glad he's adult and can provide for another person, because he's looking forward to letting his own future kids experience this.

"Hey, Lee?"

Turning off the faucet once all the dishes were clean, Levi looked at his fiance, "Yeah?"

Eren gave him a coy smile, the broom in his hands, "I'm tired of this old broom, got anything else I can ride?"

And just like that, all the blood in Levi's body went _south._

"Bedroom. Now."

"Yes sir."

As Eren quickly placed their broom away in the storage closet, Levi quickly followed him, muttering under his breath.

"Happy Halloween to me."

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy Halloween everyone! Stay safe, keep warm and don't have too many treats （*＾3＾）/～♡
> 
> tumblr- erenlevijeager.   
Twitter-@erenlevijeager


End file.
